


how dare?!?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader is genderless, and im a 14 year old who cant even do a pushup, but anyway, but french fries are good, even if dean winchester himself stole my fries, i would attack, its not really said how the reader knows them, like i would actually do this, so do what you want with that, srry its so short only like 185 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dean does something that he really regrets





	how dare?!?

“Dean you motherfucker,” you spoke in a low dangerous voice. “Look Y/N, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you” he apologized, holding his hands up and backing away “you knew if you did this there would be no coming back from this, and yet you did it anyway” you took another step forward as you spoke, and at this point dean was backed up against the wall. “Y/N please don't do anything you’ll regret” the fear was obvious in his voice. “oh don't you worry your pretty little head, I won't.” you sprang at him, but he was anticipating it and launched himself out of the way. “dean get the hell back here!” you shouted as he got up and ran down the hall. Just as you were about to catch him, he turned in to Sammy's room, and slammed the door in your face. knowing he couldn't stay forever, you leaned against the opposite wall. through the door, you could hear a faint conversation “what the hell?” “it's Y/N, I ate their french fries” “oh dude they're gonna kill you”


End file.
